1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to above-the-floor cleaning attachments for vacuum cleaners. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a cleaning tool that is adaptable for different types small constricted areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to having floor suction nozzles for on-the-floor cleaning, vacuum cleaners commonly have cleaning attachment tools that used for above-the floor cleaning operations, where the attachment tool is connected to a vacuum hose on a vacuum cleaner. When performing above-the-floor cleaning, surfaces to be cleaned in small, narrow and/or constricted areas are notoriously difficult to clean because many attachment tools are too large to fit into these areas. Crevice tools specifically developed for cleaning surfaces in small, narrow and/or constricted areas often fail as well since crevice tools are traditionally long, straight, and stiff, and cannot be fit into curved spaces very easily. More over, these crevice tools often require a user to bend over or stoop to achieve a proper orientation between the crevice tool and the surface to be cleaned, which can be painful to many users.